Lo siento, Tobi
by Alphabetta
Summary: Vuelvo enseguida, Deidara-senpai, y esta vez, no me iré... Y tú tampoco te irás. Estaremos siempre juntos. Haremos esas cosas que siempre quisimos y nunca pudimos. Y no habrá más problemas. [Para la Tobidei Week 2017] Día 4: Tragedia/Romance vs Humor/Romance.


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2017**

 **Día 4: Tragic romance vs Humor/Romance**

 **Inspirado en el episodio de Black Mirror "Be right back"**

 **Hay lemon**

* * *

 **Lo siento, Tobi**

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del campo de batalla cuando la luz de la luna roja iluminó todo. Los combatientes fueron quedando atrapados en el genjutsu infinito uno tras otro. Los más débiles primero, y sucesivamente, los más fuertes también. Nadie puede escapar del poderoso influjo lunar, reforzado con el inmenso chakra del Jubi. Las ramas y raíces del árbol se expandieron más y más, envolviendo a todo el mundo en crisálidas que permanecerían así por siempre. En un par de días, se habría expandido por todo el planeta y atrapando incluso a la gente en los lugares más recónditos del mismo.

La lista de sacrificios que Obito tuvo que hacer era interminable, pero él los recordaba todos. Algunos le dolieron poco, otros demasiado, pero él siempre lo vio como una prueba a superar. Algo tan ambicioso como la paz mundial no viene de la nada, él ya lo sabía. Si lo hubiera dejado a medio camino, los sacrificios anteriores habrían sido en vano. Todo era una cuestión de voluntad, al final, y él tenía mucha. Más que nunca. No se arrepentía de nada, sus malas acciones no significaban nada en un sistema que él mismo iba a abocar al colapso.

Además, todos iban a tener lo que siempre habían soñado, eso y mucho más.

Obito miró sus manos de un clarísimo verde neón que desprendía un débil brillo. Él mismo se había prestado en sacrificio y así había acabado. Pero todo estaba bien. Todo bien. Porque había sabido de antemano que eso pasaría. Aún no se acostumbraba al descomunal chakra del Jubi en su cuerpo, comenzó a comprender por qué el sabio de los Seis Caminos decidió fragmentarlo. A su debido tiempo, se ocuparía de eso. Madara había estado luchando con la reencarnación impura de los cuatro Hokages, pero al sentir que el genjutsu se había activado, ascendió hasta quedar unos diez metros por debajo de él. Lo primero que iba a hacer era quitarlo de en medio, a él y a los Hokages. No le explicaría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Minato.

Se puso a la altura del que fue su mentor, y él no se hizo esperar para mostrarle su rencor.

—No se suponía que debía suceder así.

Se mofó interiormente de su queja, sabiendo que él era la persona menos indicada para hacerlo. Tampoco le importó.

—No —contestó Obito, teleportándose detrás de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y hundiendo su mano en la nuca de Madara—. Ha sucedido aún mejor, créeme.

Antes de darle oportunidad de saber lo que estaba pasando, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del amuleto y dio un tirón hacia atrás. Que Madara quisiera el poder de la bestia de las diez colas cuando ahora sólo reinaba la paz, siempre le pareció sospechoso. No podía confiárselo. Obito presenció cómo el cuerpo del viejo Uchiha se deshacía en ceniza, dejando tan sólo el cadáver del shinobi de una aldea menor cuyo emblema no alcanzó a ver antes de que se precipitase al vacío.

No queriendo lidiar personalmente con los Hokages, envió a varios clones a sacarles el amuleto mientras él sellaba algunos fragmentos del Jubi fuera de su cuerpo y los absorbía con el kamui para no correr riesgos. Si tenía que soportar ese gran poder, su cuerpo sucumbiría antes de tres días.

Estaba listo para poder vivir para siempre en su mundo ideal. Ya no podía esperar más para ver a Rin. También a Deidara. A él, incluso lo esperaba con más ansias, pues fue su más grande y difícil sacrificio. Una vez admitió sus sentimientos por él, a Obito le dolió dejarlo ir. Lo peor es que él sí le correspondía a diferencia de Rin. Lo hacía, pero dejarlo todo por un chico tan voluble no era razonable. Nada le garantizaba que él no fuese más que un pasatiempo para Deidara y Obito se quedaría sin nada otra vez. Por eso no intervino, permitiéndole culminar su carrera artística con su más poderosa y definitiva obra. Además, permitirle realizar lo que con más ansias él deseaba era otro sacrificio de amor. Sabiendo lo importante que era su arte para él, lo dejaría convertirse en la explosión que tanto añoraba, y ambas partes salían ganando.

Las primeras noches sin él fueron las más duras. No tenerlo ahí en su futón cada mañana durmiendo a su lado abrazado a él, despertarlo con un beso de buenos días, lo hizo arrepentirse de haberlo dejado morir. Fue su peor época, tanto como la posterior a la muerte de Rin, pero tampoco le costó tanto esa vez salir de ella recordándose que debía convertir el recuerdo de Deidara en una motivación más. Pronto lo vería.

Si lo lograba, estaría con él para siempre, nada los amenazaría y Deidara lo eligiría a él en lugar de a su arte. Rin estaría a salvo, y se olvidaría de Kakashi. Ya no habría nada de lo que preocuparse. Nada.

Voló hasta el tronco en forma de tirabuzón del gran árbol y se sentó en él. La información de los clones le estaba llegando. Todos consiguieron retirar el amuleto de los Hokages con éxito, a pesar de la resistencia. Minato por su parte apenas luchó, quería dialogar, pero el clon tal y como él lo hubiera hecho, rechazó su oferta. Él ya estaba muerto, y para Obito, sus cuentas estaban ya saldadas. ¿Dónde estuvo él mientras Rin moría? Le hubiera gustado preguntárselo personalmente, pero ya que fue él mismo quien le ayudó un día como aquel hace muchos años a probarse a sí mismo que podría hacer lo que hiciera falta para lograr su objetivo final, estaban en paz.

Sin poder esperar más para comenzar su nueva vida de ensueño, Obito se dejó envolver por las lianas que brotaban de la planta para entrar él también al genjutsu eterno. No se arrepentía. No se arrepentía de nada...

* * *

 _"Vuelvo enseguida, Deidara-senpai"_

* * *

Al recobrar la consciencia de nuevo, Obito estaba en Konoha. Más concretamente, en el paseo que llevaba a los campos de entrenamiento paralelo al río. Hacía un día espléndido, podía oír el cantar de las cigarras en el bosque del otro lado de la orilla y el suave rumor del agua tras el seto, sentir el calor del sol y el frescor del aire en movimiento. Jamás había visto las hojas de los árboles tan verdes. Todo en general lucía más bello, como una versión mejorada de la realidad.

Otra vez, miró sus manos. Comenzó a temblar, sin poder creerlo. Ambas eran normales. Llevaba puesta su chaqueta favorita y cuando tocó su cabeza, sintió ahí sus queridas gafas de aviador. La parte derecha de su cara estaba lisa. Ya no tenía esas horribles deformidades. Era como si el suceso de la roca jamás hubiera pasado. De hecho, no tendría por qué haber pasado, pues él decidía todo en aquel mundo.

Su vista examinó mejor los alrededores, hasta encontrar el banco donde él solía tomar siestas en los días de verano. De algún modo sabía que ahí la encontraría, y no se equivocó. Rin estaba ahí sentada. Viva y a salvo. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensó que iba a sufrir un infarto, aunque eso no fuera posible.

—¡Rin! —gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

La chica se levantó sonriendo al percatarse de su presencia.

—¡Buenos días, Obito! ¿Cómo estás?

Había extrañado tanto aquella suave voz, que Obito ya quería llorar. Estaba más linda que nunca.

—Rin...

Cubrió su rostro con las manos, sus lágrimas ya estaban cayendo. No podía creerlo por mucho que lo viera.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

—¡Estás viva! ¡Estás... Estás bien!

—Claro que estoy bien. ¿Qué cosas dices? —Lo tomó de la mano y él la apretó demasiado fuerte, temblando, sin poder medir su fuerza por la emoción—. ¡Hey! ¡Me haces daño!

—Uh- ¡Lo siento!

La soltó con rapidez, sintiéndose avergonzado. Aún no sabía cómo comportarse ante ella. Por un momento, pensó en Deidara, y en dónde estaría en aquel mundo. Tenía la impresión de que no estaba allí. Obito se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba a él más que a cualquier otra cosa. Siempre se imaginó viviendo en Konoha en su sueño, alcanzando sus antiguos sueños con Rin a su lado, pero entonces le pareció claro como el día que a quien de verdad necesitaba era a él. Desconocía cómo funcionaba exactamente el Tsukuyomi Infinito. Quizá como él siempre se visualizó en ese escenario, eso es lo que había aparecido.

—No pasa nada. Esto... Obito —sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, y él se sonrojó entero al verla así—, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Podríamos ir a una cita.

Estaba boquiabierto, petrificado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo estaba.

—¿¡C-cita!? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Contigo!?

Siempre había imaginado a Rin diciendo esas palabras, exactamente en esa misma escena, pero una parte de él pensó al oírlas de verdad, que quizá ella no habría sido tan directa.

—Así es. Ya no voy a hacerle caso a Kakashi-kun. A partir de ahora, sólo te haré caso a ti.

Otra vez, tomó sus manos entre las suyas. El presentimiento de que algo estaba mal en todo el asunto no abandonaba a Obito. ¿Así de fácil? ¿Así sin más? El sueño era efectivo, de eso no había duda. Tan efectivo que lo volvía todo poco realista. Aunque él, se tuvo que recordar, no quería realismo porque aquello no era la realidad. Que ocurriera así, era perfectamente normal. Sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a las nuevas maneras del genjutsu.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —preguntó él.

—A comer tu comida favorita, por supuesto.

Ah, no... Aquello no estaba bien. Esa conversación, también la había imaginado. Ir los dos juntos a comer las cosas que más le gustaban. A comprar montones de tabletas de delicioso chocolate con la chica del pelo color cacao. Nervioso, Obito se soltó de su mano, y la sonrisa de Rin se fue. Cada vez se sentía más incómodo ahí, y con unas terribles ganas de ver a Deidara.

—D-de acuerdo... Pero tal vez otro día... Tengo que... Irme...

Ella se veía confusa ante aquel rechazo.

—¿A dónde tienes que irte, Obito?

—A ver a alguien. Sabes... Conocí a una persona. Una muy especial. Y debo verla... —dijo, disminuyendo paulatinamente el volumen de su voz, avergonzado—. ¿No estás enfadada?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Eso que dices es estupendo. No todos los días se conoce a alguien especial.

Suspiró aliviado. Por supuesto que no iba a estar enfadada. En aquel mundo, nadie tendría por qué estarlo. Todo iba a ir bien.

—¡Bien! De acuerdo, otro día iremos donde tú quieras. ¿Vale?

—¿Lo prometes?

A Obito no le gustaba esa palabra que tantas veces le había decepcionado en su vida, y por eso no le contestó. Era su sueño, Rin no se molestaría y como todo era posible tampoco tendría que renunciar a esa otra vida. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ahora, y podría ir a esa cita con ella que siempre quiso en otra ocasión.

—Volveré.

Concentrándose, creó un portal en el aire, saltó adentro, y lo cerró. Era curioso que supiera instintivamente lo que tenía que hacer para escapar de allí e ir a donde de verdad quería.

* * *

 _"Y esta vez, no me iré."  
_

* * *

Ese plano dimensional, se veía exactamente igual de hermoso que el paisaje de Konoha en el que estaba antes. El tiempo era igual de ideal, y él estaba en una arboleda de belleza muy repasada, como si un jardinero con mucho tiempo libre se dedicase a mantenerla siempre perfecta. Los rayos de sol se reflejaban en el lago más allá del camino de baldosas.

—¿Dónde estás? ¡Senpai!

Los nervios casi eran demasiado para Obito, en ese intervalo de tiempo en que no conseguía ver dónde estaba Deidara. Abandonó la arboleda y salió a una pradera llena de flores. Había mariposas blancas por todas partes, similares a las que él solía hacer con su arcilla. Tan enfocado había estado en encontrarlo, que no se dio cuenta que su aspecto había vuelto a cambiar. Obito se acercó al lago y examinó su reflejo en él. Era otra vez un adulto, lo cual era normal, porque había conocido a Deidara siendo adulto ya. El genjustu parecía tener eso en cuenta, pero su piel estaba intacta, y ya no tenía esos añadidos de células Senju. Era su cuerpo al cien por cien. Como si nada hubiera pasado nunca. Hasta se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en que se veía guapo.

—¿Buscas a alguien, hm?

Todos los procesos en su cerebro se detuvieron al oír esa voz. El shock duró varios segundos, demasiado, casi lo hizo sentir incertidumbre por lo que iría a pasar a continuación. Le costaba respirar, le costaba asimilar que realmente estuviera pasando, que hubiera tenido éxito en su plan por una vez en su vida. Deidara estaba ahí, detrás de él. Se incorporó despacio, tenía miedo de voltearse y que sólo fuera un espejismo o que se evaporase en el aire si tardaba mucho. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que ese era su sueño, y pasaría justo lo que él quisiera que pasase, pero aún era un concepto difícil de asimilar para él.

—Deidara-senpai...

Otra vez quería llorar. No. Otra vez lo estaba haciendo. Comenzó a quitarse las lágrimas en vano, pues más y más salían de sus ojos.

—¡Tonto! ¡No me digas que estás llorando!

Su voz... Era increíblemente fiel.

—No... Es sólo... Es sólo... ¡Es sólo el viento que...! —Obito ya no pudo más, y girándose de golpe, lo abrazó, ya no contuvo más su llanto—. ¡Senpai...! ¡Eres tú...! ¡Eres tú en realidad...!

Más bien lo estrujó entre sus brazos, como ya otras veces había hecho. La sensación era la misma. El tacto de su cuerpo era tal y como lo recordaba, lo cual no ayudó a calmar su desbordante emoción. Deidara lo abrazó de vuelta.

—¿Y quién querías que fuera? ¿Kisame?

—Ugh... ¡Senpai! —Ahora Obito reía y lloraba a la vez. Aún no se veía capaz de soltarlo—. Eso es lo mismo que el senpai diría.

—Poerque ese soy yo, cabeza hueca. ¿Qué esperabas que dijera, hm?

No podía parar de sonreír.

—Es cierto. Eres tú... Es real. Esto es real —dijo, aspirando ruidosamente por los mocos que atoraban su nariz.

Deshaciéndose de su agarre, Deidara tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó. Todas sus dudas se fueron. Aquel beso era exactamente igual a los otros que ya habían compartido, solo que esta vez no tendría esa preocupación en un rinconcito de su cabeza, diciéndole que sus labios dañados estaban arruinando el beso. Por primera vez, lo encuentra perfecto. Lo siente en su cuerpo, y también en su alma. Húmedo y sensual. Como un duelo, como una danza. Como una explosiva obra de arte.

—Te extrañé, hm —su aliento contra su cuello, cálido y suave.

—Yo también. Tanto que dolía demasiado, pero pude soportarlo porque sabía que te encontraría al final del camino.

Decidió no dejarlo ir aún. Su dicha jamás antes había alcanzado esa magnitud y la enorme sonrisa aún seguía ahí. Pensó en el resto de personas atrapadas en el Tsukuyomi Infinito, y que en esos momentos, debían estar siendo tan felices como lo era él, seguras en la protección de la técnica. Sin nada que se interpusiera ya entre ellos y sus sueños. Nada.

* * *

 _"Y tú tampoco te irás."_

* * *

Obito pensó en que necesitarían una casa para vivir. Y otra vez, ese instinto lo guió hasta ella. Estaba cerca de un pueblo, a las afueras. No necesitaban dormir si él así lo desease, pero como le gustaba hacerlo, conservó ese detalle. Su despensa siempre estaba llena de comida. No tenía que cocinar si no quería, pero como eso también le gustaba, lo conservó.

—Seguro tiene que haber un lugar con arcilla por aquí cerca, hm —dijo, estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala de estar, esperando a que él terminase el desayuno.

—Claro que debe haberlo. ¿Ves? —dijo, señalando con su rasera a través de la ventana, donde una montaña había brotado, más allá del lago—. Iremos luego.

Viendo que la tortita ya estaba lista, la echó al plato junto a las otras tres. Se le escapó un suspiro, rememorando viejos tiempos.

—¿Recuerdas? Solías obligarme a ir contigo cada vez que necesitabas arcilla.

—Sí. Y tú te escondías en algún lugar de la guarida y me hacías buscarte y sacarte de ahí arrastrando. Cuántos problemas me dabas, hm.

Eso era felicidad. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que activó la técnica. La sonrisa rara vez se había ido de su cara.

—Y ahora soy yo, el que va contigo sin rechistar —dijo, echando la cuarta tortita al plato y poniéndolo frente a Deidara—. Me tienes a tus pies, Deidara-senpai.

Se sentó junto a él tras darle un besito en los labios, admirando su perfección embobado y esperando a que diera la orden del ritual que ambos bien sabían. Pero cuando vio a Deidara tomar el tarro de miel y meter la cuchara en él, lo detuvo nerviosa y bruscamente. Tanto que lo asustó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Deidara.

—¿No me vas a pedir que te la eche yo?

—Puedo hacerlo yo, hm.

—¿No vas a decir "Vamos inutil, haz algo de provecho y ponle miel a mis tortitas"?

Algo cambió súbitamente en su ademán tras decir eso.

—Oh. ¿Y a qué esperas, Tobi? Esa miel no se va a echar sola, hm —dijo, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla con las manos tras la cabeza.

Suspiró aliviado. Sí, así era como tenía que ser. Muy gustosamente, Obito sirvió la miel en las tortitas, y tras hacerlo, tomó los palillos y robó la primera.

—Mi pago por los servicios prestados —dijo, dándole un bocado sin quitarle el ojo de encima, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, frunció el ceño—. ¡Senpaai!

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¡Se supone que debes detenerme!

—Pero acabas de decir que era el pago por tus servicios. ¡Aclárate!

—¡Eso da igual, tú siempre me detenías y te enojabas y tratabas de quitarme la tortita! ¡No voy a volver a hacerte tortitas nunca más!

Algo molesto, Obito tomó el plato entero y huyó.

—¡Hey! ¡Vuelve acá con eso idiota, es mi desayuno! ¿¡Quieres ver cómo te mando a volar!?

Salieron de la habitación y Deidara lo persiguió alrededor de la casa, hasta que súbitamente cambió de dirección, encontrándose con él de frente. Riendo, Obito saltó al tejado.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? No tienes arcilla. ¿Recuerdas?

El artista le saltó encima, derribándolo. El plato de tortitas cayó de su mano, pero quedó perfectamente colocado en el suelo, sin que se moviesen de él ni los palillos.

—Cuanto más me vengas con esa actitud insolente, peor será para ti cuando la tenga, hm.

Obito lo abrazó de la cintura y lo atrajo a él. Acomodó su cabeza en su hombro y acarició su largo cabello, mirando al cielo azul.

—Sí, sí, senpai. Lo que tú digas.

Desayunaron en el tejado, entre bromas y provocaciones. Luego prosiguieron con una sesión de besos cada vez más apasionados. De prendas arrebatadas que acabaron abajo en el suelo. La pasión desatada. Sus cuerpos unidos. No fueron a por arcilla ese día, a ambos se les olvidó. Y Obito dejó de pensar en ese par de pequeños fallos de guión.

* * *

 _"Estaremos siempre juntos."_

* * *

No necesitaban para nada ir al centro del pueblo, pero a Obito le gustaba hacerlo. Pasear por las calles del mismo sin rumbo, él y Deidara tomados de las manos. Sentarse junto a la fuente, atraerlo a su regazo y besarlo mientras el agua los salpicaba, o tomar malteadas en un café, o asistir a algún espectáculo.

A veces, veía pasar caras conocidas, quizá el genjutsu usaba la información de su cabeza para generar caras nuevas. Hace unos días, vio a alguien parecido a Hidan. Su mismo cabello y peinado, solo que tenía los ojos de otro color y la cara ligeramente distinta. En ese preciso instante, le pareció que Itachi, o alguien con cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta, estaba ahí sentado en la mesa exterior de una cafetería, leyendo un periódico. Obito lo siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban por su lado.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Deidara.

—¿No lo reconoces? ¡Vamos, senpai! ¿No te recuerda a alguien? ¿Alguien que tú solías detestar?

Una vez más sintió que su actitud cambiaba.

—Por supuesto. Pero ya fue, hm. ¿No sueles decir siempre que estamos en un mundo perfecto? Arruinaría esa perfección que yo le siguiera guardando rencor a Itachi Uchiha.

—Eso es verdad —dijo, no del todo convencido, ni con sus palabras ni con su respuesta, lo mejor, era un cambio de tema, Obito le soltó la mano y pasó el brazo entero por sus hombros, atrayéndolo a él para apoyarse levemente en su cuerpo—. Ah... ¿Dónde podríamos ir?

—No sé. Donde tú quieras. ¿Qué clase de dulce te apetece comer hoy? No comprendo cómo no se te han caído ya los dientes a pedazos.

Recordó que Rin en el otro plano, también le había dicho algo así cuando sugirió que tuvieran una cita. ¿Estaban ambos programados para ser siempre así de serviciales? Quizá Rin lo hubiera sido, pero se preguntó si Deidara también...

—Me apetece chocolate.

—Bien, porque acaban de abrir una bombonería muy cerca de aquí. Vayamos, hm.

Obito se detuvo, arrastrando a Deidara con él.

—Espera. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—No lo sé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo sé sin más. ¿Qué mas da?

—Lo sabes sin más —repitió—. ¿No es eso un poco raro?

Por supuesto que era raro. Se dijo que ya se acostumbraría a vivir en ese genjustu donde todo, absolutamente todo iba sobre ruedas.

—Puedo dejar de hacerlo, si tú quieres.

—¡No! No, esá bien, senpai. Es normal que sepas algo así en un mundo perfecto, después de todo. Vamos a esa bombonería.

Deidara lo besó. Lo hechizaba con cada beso, con cada mirada. A veces se acordaba que en el otro plano, Rin lo esperaba para una cita. Pero siempre se decía que ese no era el momento. Que tal vez debía estar junto a Deidara porque era él de los dos quien lo había amado de vuelta en la realidad. Obito no paraba de repetirse que eso no importaba, porque él había acabado con la crueldad de la realidad. Entonces... ¿Por qué ese pensamiento recurrente lo asaltaba cada vez con más frecuencia?

En la bombonería, los atendió una mujer con cabello lila azulado y un piercing bajo el labio. Cuando involuntariamente la llamó "Konan", la chica lo miró como si estuviera loco. Deidara entabló una animada conversación con ella, retrasándola en su labor de envolver los dulces. Él sólo quería salir de allí. Abandonar ese lugar y dejar de verla. Dio la orden a su sueño de borrar a ese individuo. La siguiente vez que volvieron ahí una semana después, ya no estaba, y él suspiró aliviado.

* * *

 _"Haremos todas esas cosas que siempre quisimos y nunca pudimos."_

* * *

Un día, Obito se despertó y no estaba en aquella casa. No estaba junto a Deidara. Estaba en Konoha, acostado en aquel banco del paseo paralelo al río. Se incorporó con brusquedad, su corazón latiendo a mil. _  
_

—Senpai... ¡Deidara-senpai! —gritó.

No sabía en qué dirección ir y estaba perdiendo los nervios. ¿Y si no volvía a verlo nunca más, esta vez de verdad? ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Había estado soñando que estaba en Konoha, o que volvía a Konoha? ¿Era ese un deseo real de su subconsciente? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Intentó concentrarse en crear el portal, pero su grito debió haber alertado a Rin, que vino corriendo a encontrarse con él.

—¡Obito! ¡Estás hiperventilando! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Te ha ocurrido algo!?

—¡¿Dónde está Deidara-senpai!?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, desconcertada, siempre lo hacía cuando algo la confundía. Reconocía demasiado bien ese gesto.

—¿Quién es Deidara-senpai?

—¡Debo volver con él!

Y la chica sonrió animada.

—¡Ya sé! Es esa persona especial de la que me hablaste.

Bueno, si ese mundo se nutría de información en su subconsciente, era normal que lo supiera, pero Rin también había sido muy intuitiva.

—Lo es. ¡Por favor Rin, no te enojes!

—No temas —dijo negando con la cabeza—. A ti no te gustaría que yo me enojase. A ti no te gustaría causarme dolor. Por eso no puedes hacerlo.

Cierto. Otra vez se recordó que esas cosas ahí no existían. Él las erradicó. Igual, se sentía como si le estuviera siendo fiel a Deidara, y en cierto modo también a Rin.

—Entonces... ¿Es posible volver con él?

—Aha —dijo sin perder la sonrisa—. Pero, también espero esa cita de la que hablamos. ¿Cuándo ocurrirá?

—Otro día, tal vez —dijo, su voz de niño algo más aguda de lo normal.

—Espero que sea pronto —comentó Rin sonrojada, era tan linda... Obito rememoró con nostalgia las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

—Ahora me tengo que ir.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —dijo ilusionada.

—No lo sé...

Obito cada vez se sentía peor. Aproximándose a él, la chica apoyó una mano en su pecho, y él, a pesar de saber que eso no era la realidad, a pesar de saber que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, pensó en Deidara, y volvió a sentirse como un cerdo rastrero e infiel.

—Te extraño tanto cuando no estás —dijo, apoyándose en él. Esa escena, también había estado muchas veces en su cabeza.

—Rin... No hagas esto —dijo apartándose, nervioso—. No lo hagas más.

Intentó concentrarse en abrir el portal, y cuando lo logró, saltó a él.

—¡De acuerdo! —la oyó decir animadamente—. ¡Ven a vernos cuando quieras! ¡Kakashi-kun y Minato-sensei también te extrañan!

Salió de Konoha de vuelta al dormitorio que compartía con Deidara. Seguía nervioso, esas pequeñas extrañezas de auquel mundo lo desconcertaban. Pero a él no podían quitárselo. Era... Lo único que le quedaba.

—¡Senpai!

Volvía a ser adulto, y nada más verlo, se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por abrazarlo.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo, estoy bien, hm.

Lo abrazó, llorando y temblando. Su corazón desbocado, no encontraba la calma.

—¡Pensé que no te vería más! ¡Pensé que te había perdido otra vez!

—Idiota —contestó Deidara, apartándolo un poco para besarlo—. Eso es imposible. Mientras me recuerdes seguiré estando aquí. ¿Vale?

—¿¡Y si desapareces!? ¿¡Y si un día vuelve a pasar y no puedo volver aquí!?

Deidara lo empujó a la cama y volvió a besarlo.

—Eso no pasará. Todo está bien... Eres tú el que se preocupa por tonterías. No me hagas tener que abofetearte para que razones.

Viéndose incapaz de dejarlo ir, aún temeroso de que volviera a pasar, Obito comenzó a responder a sus besos cada vez con más pasión. Lo tomó de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, besando su mentón, luego su cuello.

—Ah... Tobi... —susurró, Obito se prendió aún más, y giró su cuerpo para quedar sobre él.

Se apartó para mirar de nuevo su hermoso rostro, estaba sonrojado, suplicándole más con la mirada. Sintió su erección atrapada entre ambos cuerpos. Mierda. Si su necesidad por él era ya casi insoportable, ahora lo era más. Notó inmediatamente que él también estaba duro como una roca.

—Te necesito tanto, Deidara.

A pesar de la absurda necesidad de pedirle confirmación de que nada así iba a volver a pasar, no lo hizo. Las viejas costumbres tardaban en desaparecer, pero se dijo, una vez más, que en cuanto estuviera habituado a la forma de funcionar de ese lugar, sus preocupaciones cesarían.

Deidara lo obligó a erguirse y entre besos y gruñidos de deseo, le quitó el suéter y Obito lo imitó, desesperado por algo de contacto piel contra piel. Después se deshizo de sus pantalones y besó con hambre desmesurada su torso entero, centímetro a centímetro, su mano acariciando su erección que pulsaba entre sus dedos.

—Quítamelos, Tobi... hn... Aprietan...

Con manos temblorosas por el deseo, Obito obedeció, tirándolos hacia atrás y dejándolos enganchados en la lámpara de pared. Deidara no fue tan cuidadoso, se los rompió a él de un tirón mientras lo besaba con fiereza en la boca, su lengua embistiendo con fuerza, chocando y enroscándose en la suya. El Uchiha lo abrazó por la cintura, para evitar que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. Sentía su piel más sensible que nunca, demasiado consciente de todos sus movimientos, una mano en cada uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, su aliento pesado mientras Deidara bajaba para lamer su mentón, su garganta y su pecho. Se escurrió de entre sus brazos, bajando y bajando, sus manos trazaban el contorno de su cintura.

Aún de rodillas, Obito flexionó las caderas, sentándose en sus propias piernas, echándose hacia atrás para poder ver mejor lo que Deidara le hacía, cómo seguía bajando, hasta su ombligo, y más allá llenándolo de besos y chupones. Lo comenzó a masturbar con una mano, despacio, su cabeza ahora entre sus piernas, lamiendo su ingle. Otorgándole un placer teñido de insatisfacción. Quería más.

—Pruébala —susurró—, vamos. Quiero verte hacerlo.

Complaciéndolo, Deidara sujetó con una mano la base de su miembro, y sacó la lengua para lamer el glande enrojecido y pulsante por la necesidad de atención. El placer que sentía era mucho mayor que cuando ambos estaban vivos, las posibilidades de aquel mundo, únicas. Y no tenía por qué preocuparse por un orgasmo a destiempo. Cerró los ojos cuando las sensaciones se volvieron demasiado intensas, pero pronto los abrió otra vez para ver a Deidara lamiendo su frenillo con gran rapidez usando dos de sus lenguas, mientras la otra mano sujetaba la base de su pene. El artista lo alternaba con pequeñas chupaditas, y de repente, su mano estaba en su cabello rubio, empujándolo hacia él.

Tal vez fuera ver constantemente su culito parado reflejado en el espejo, y su cabeza desde atrás posicionada entre sus piernas, pero estaba ardiendo, y lo que recibía no le satisfacía.

—Entera... Métetela entera... —ordenó con voz entrecortada por los jadeos.

Deidara se hizo el sordo un ratito, pero pronto vio como toda la largura de su tronco venoso desaparecía tras sus labios, sintió el glande chocar contra el cielo de la boca y seguir adelante, y más, y más...

—Deidara-senpai... Mmmm...

Estaba en el paraíso. Luego él dio marcha atrás, un hilillo de saliva conectando la boca con su erección por unos segundos, sus ojos se encontraron, párpados caídos, semiocultando ojos brillando por el deseo, poniéndolo más caliente. Y sin previo aviso, Deidara se la volvió a meter en la boca entera, cada vez lo hacía mejor. Pero últimamente, lo hacía demasiado bien. Movía las caderas contra su boca, y él ya no se atragantaba, seguía chupando con una maestría difícil de creer.

Oía sus propios gruñidos en voz alta que se intercalaban con los de sus rápidas chupadas.

—Espera —susurró, y Deidara se detuvo—. Qué bien lo haces... Si no te follo ya me va a dar algo.

Deidara sacó el lubricante de debajo de la almohada y se lo pasó.

—Entonces comienza ya. Antes de que te de algo y me dejes a medias, hm.

Los dedos le temblaban mientras lo preparaba, masajeando cuando podía su próstata. Deidara gemía cada vez más fuerte y él no podía esperar más para hacerlo suyo.

—¡Ah...! ¡Date prisa...! —suplicó.

 _"Él habría dicho ya unas cuantas palabras malsonantes..."_ no pudo evitar pensar.

—Insúltame —le pidió—. Tú siempre lo haces.

—¡Date prisa, desgraciado...! ¡Uchiha de mierda...! ¡Fóllame...!

Lo bueno de aquel mundo era que cualquier ley física podía distorsionarse a favor de uno. Lo agarró de la cadera al apoyar la punta de su pene cubierta en lubricante en el agujero entre sus nalgas. Con rapidez, y sin gentileza, entró en él.

Ah... Esa presión maravillosa. A pesar de siempre querer mantenerlo realista, decidió que a él le dolería menos, aunque no del todo, porque recordaba que a Deidara le gustaba su ración de dolor. Dios, quería entrar en él y no salir nunca. Lo oía exigirle que lo llenase más, que lo hiciera más rápido, con más fuerza. Obito iba a perder la cabeza de lo caliente que estaba. Una vez la hubo metido entera, le dio unas cuantas embestidas, secas y enérgicas.

Deidara se incorporó para agarrarse al cabecero de la cama, arqueando su espalda hacia adelante, en una postura que a Obito se le figuró irresistiblemente erótica. La cama se agitaba al ritmo de las embestidas. Ruido de muelles y madera crujiendo, sonido de piel chocando, gemidos, jadeos, el olor almizclado de la lujuria en el aire, sofocante.

—Tobi... Voy a... Ah... Joder... Joder... Lléname... Lléname ya...

Así fue como ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Obito no pudo resistir más sus súplicas desesperadas. Ya no podía sentir nada más que el deseo que sentía explotando, el placer, la satisfacción, la ligera sensación de cansancio, que todo fuera con el hombre al que amaba.

—No... No salgas aún —le pidió Deidara, cuando lo sintió que iba a retirarse—. Quiero sentirte adentro de mí un poco más.

—Te adoro. ¿Lo sabías?

Cualquier palabra que dijera, se quedaba corta para expresar lo que sentía. Se inclinó sobre él para besar su pelo.

—Creo que sí, hm... Sólo me lo dices un par de veces a la hora.

Ambos sonrieron.

Después de esa hubo un par de rondas más. Obito podía pasar por alto el período de recuperación si así quería. Para la segunda, Deidara cabalgó sobre él, con una energía que era difícil de creer que venían de hacerlo dos veces más, botando y gimiendo como loco y totalmente en control de la situación. La cama se iba a desintegrar a ese paso, pero el nuevo orgasmo les sobrevino antes de que eso pudiera pasar.

Mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban de nuevo, parecieron llegar a la silenciosa conclusión de que ya estaba bien por esa vez. Deidara se echó sobre su pecho, y él lo abrazó, una de sus manos acariciando su espalda.

—Cuando moriste te extrañé demasiado —no pudo evitar decir.

—Pero ya no tendrás que hacerlo nunca más —contestó Deidara.

—Eso es verdad. Pero a veces...

Deidara le cerró la boca con un dedo.

—Te quiero, idiota. Todo va a estar bien —dijo, su voz firme.

Al oír eras palabras, Obito no pudo sino asentir dócilmente.

* * *

 _"No habrá más problemas"_

* * *

Por fin encontraron un momento para ir a por la arcilla. Quizá, Obito podría haberla hecho aparecer frente a la casa si hubiera querido. Pero ya que tenía un mundo para moldear a su antojo, le gustaba probar cosas nuevas. E ir con su senpai de excursión a la montaña no sonaba nada, nada mal.

—Podemos hacer un picnic después. ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo de fruta?

—De acuerdo. No tenemos nada mejor que hacer. ¿No? —Obito frunció el ceño, y Deidara lo notó inmediatamente—. Hey Tobi... ¿Pasa algo?

 _"Pasa que Deidara se hubiera negado, eso es lo que pasa. Este Deidara... No es el de verdad."_

—No. No tiene importancia —mintió—. ¿Qué fruta quieres que compre?

—Hmm... Tú eliges.

 _"Deidara habría querido elegir él..."_

—¡Pero yo quiero que elijas tú!

—Ah, eres tan caprichoso... Está bien, trae sandía.

Y entonces, recordó algo, y el enojo que había permanecido latente, afloró.

—¡A Deidara-senpai no le gusta la sandía, no te pareces en nada a él! ¡En nada! —el otro se quedó mirándolo con expresión neutra, pero no dijo nada, él comenzó a arrepentirse de su ataque repentino—. No debí decir eso.

—No importa, Tobi, hm. En serio.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí que importa!

Incapaz de estar más en ese lugar, Obito salió de la casa dando un portazo. Quería que Deidara le dijera que como trajese sandía se la iba a meter entera en la boca y le obligaría a tragársela. Quería decirle que él la iba a comprar igual. Quería volver a casa habiendo comprado algo que sabía que le gustaba. No quería a ese Deidara tan complaciente. Tan sumiso. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Para eso había luchado tanto?

El resto de personas vivirían bien, ignorando que estaban dentro de un genjustu. Él era el único consciente de ello, y saberlo no le permitía disfrutarlo del todo. Porque ese Deidara del genjustu carecía de demasiados pequeños detalles del real. Quería llorar de rabia, miedo e incertidumbre. No sabía qué iba a hacer el resto de la eternidad ahí atrapado.

Comenzó a llover, y tuvo que concentrarse en disipar la lluvia y que volviera el buen tiempo. Luego nevó, y paró, y hubo una tormenta.

Obito gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió su garganta adolorida. Se iba a volver loco de verdad.

El cielo se volvió rojo.

* * *

 _"Te amo."_

* * *

—Vuelve a casa, Tobi. Te extraño.

Después de varios días ahí sentado, Deidara lo había encontrado. Se había sentado a su lado, ambos sumidos en un incómodo silencio hasta ese momento.

—¿Cuál es el punto? Tú no eres el verdadero Deidara-senpai. No quiero estar contigo —respondió sin mirarlo.

Si lo miraba iba a flaquear su determinación. Era tan idéntico a él que su mirada dolida le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta. Pero sólo por fuera. Por dentro no era él, le faltaba chispa, le faltaba un toque que sólo él sabía tener.

—¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? ¡Claro que soy yo!

—¡No! ¡No lo eres!

—¡Sí lo soy! ¿¡Qué mierda pasa contigo!? ¿¡Te caíste de la cama y te golpeaste la cabeza!?

A veces, cuando sí que se comportaba como él, a Obito le entraban unos terribles remordimientos, pero aún así conseguía sacarle algún defecto. Quizá Deidara le habría dado un puñetazo ya, o varios. Ni siquiera le habría pedido volver, le habría dado una paliza y se lo habría llevado arrastrando de allí. Estaba en un mundo ideal, con un Deidara tan ideal, tan complaciente y servicial, que no era él. Quizá eso era lo que se merecía. Vivir ahí en ese mundo falso para siempre, con ese Deidara falso.

Falso.

Admitió el calificativo casi sin darse cuenta. Antes lo había pensado, pero lo había conseguido evitar. No quería asimilar que eso era por lo que había luchado tanto.

—No. Y nunca serás el Deidara real.

Esperó una réplica que nunca se produjo. Lo oyó suspirar.

—Lo siento, Tobi.

Clavó las uñas en su brazo todo lo fuerte que pudo. Y ahora, él se disculpaba. ¿Desde cuando Deidara lo hacía? Y ahí recordó, que Deidara, el verdadero, sí que se le había disculpado antes, una vez. Aquella vez.

El llanto vino repentino, imposible de parar, él tampoco quería. Le costaba respirar y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como el agua en un grifo mal cerrado. Esperó a que el otro dijera algo, pero sólo se quedó ahí quieto, mirando al horizonte con expresión neutra.

—Vete —escupió.

El Deidara del genjustu se levantó sin rechistar y comenzó a alejarse. Obito se dio cuenta, que tampoco quería estar solo.

—Espera. Mejor... Quédate...

Y otra vez, él volvió y se sentó donde estaba antes. Obito tomó su mano y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, su llanto recobró su fuerza anterior cuando sintió que Deidara le estaba masajeando con el pulgar el revés de la mano. No era él, ni lo sería nunca y cada vez que pensaba en el auténtico y en cómo lo cambió por ese otro, quería morirse.

Aunque ese privilegio también estaba ya fuera de su alcance.

* * *

 **Me gustó, y odié escribir esto. Pero creo que era necesario para dejar claro que ese camino no era el bueno.  
**

 **Disfruten el limón :D**


End file.
